lletra_perennefandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Capítols 16 a 30 (Osset de Peluix)
Pàgina principal Osset de Peluix Capítols 1 a 15 16. Segon dia. Arriba la feina. Avui és divendres. Tots noten enseguida un canvi en l'actitud de l'Eric. Encara que ell ho nega, se'l veu com a més despert, com a més alegre, més receptiu. Enseguida corren els rumors i s'arriba a una conclusió unànime: que hi ha un assumpte de faldilles enmig. L'escriptor solitari fa la seva feina tranquilament, segur que la Miranda no complirà el compromís i no el trucarà. Però quan falta hora i mitja per a que s'acabi la jornada de la setmana, sona el mòbil. Héctor, un company de feina de l'Eric, mira amb cara burlesca com el xicot agafa el mòbil. - Sí? - Hola guapo. Sóc la Miranda. Com va la feina? - Ejem. Bé, bé, carinyo. - L'Eric diu "carinyo" provant de sonar-se sincer a sí mateix. - Veuràs, ara dintre de no molt acabo. Què volies? - Quedar amb tu, que és divendres. Et passo a buscar en cotxe, que avui m'ha explicat el Joan que has vingut en autobús. Vinga, així t'estalvies el ticket. - Ok. Passa per allà a les sis. - Em posaré ben guapa pel meu carinyo. He de guanyar punts, per així algun dia que caiguis a les meves urpes. Diverteix-te, ens veiem aviat. L'Héctor es mira l'Eric i riu. - Vaja, vaja. Així que el solitari etern ja va camí de "pringar com la resta de nois". - Héctor, si us plau, no et passis. - Bé, home. No pateixis, al capdavall l'amor a tots ens arriba. Només pensa en passar-t'ho bé. Sort que has tingut, l'amor no sempre ve a tots. Arriben les sis. Algú avisa al porter de l'empresa que espera l'Eric a sota. El porter diu a l'Eric: "Una xica molt guapetona, deu ser la teva núvia, t'espera al portal. Molts petonets i que hi vinguis aviat.". L'Eric es despedeix amb un gest sec de tothom. No sap on anirà a parar aquesta història. L'únic que té clar és que té un compromís que ha de complir. I ho farà. (Amb un gest extranyat pensa que és el primer compromís formal de cita que ha tingut mai amb cap noia...). L'Eric surt de l'empresa. La Miranda l'espera a pocs metres, el saluda amb el braç. - Hola guapíssim. - Miranda, escolta, sincerament... com se t'ha acudit venir-me a buscar a la feina? Si em veuen els meus companys... - Doncs mira: aquells que miren de la finestra de la feina són companys teus? L'Eric es gira: "Sí, ho són". La Miranda el besa repentinament, allargant el petó. - Doncs ja no tens que preocupar-te: ja t'han vist. Els companys de feina fan burla des de la finestra. L'Eric suspira. Pugen al cotxe. Aquesta vegada ja no van a un restaurant. Passegen per la ciutat, mengen una pizza barata, parlen de diversos temes. Aquest cop han decidit estalviar. Fins i tot la Miranda ja no està tant arreglada com ahir. Van a les discos algunes horetes. La Miranda proposa anar-hi amb més gent un altre cop. Acaba la nit. La noieta seductora vol asseure's una estona en un banc amb l'Eric. Ell la veu preocupada. - En què penses, maca? - En la meva tieta, la Magda. Viu sola en un pis. No està molt fina del cor. Qui sap, potser dintre de set anys ja no estigui ja entre nosaltres. Si es morís, jo... Ja em veus aquí, Eric: tanta pinta de noia que només pensa en divertir-se, i en el fons sóc una amant devota de la meva família i els meus amics. (Li subjecta les mans). Tu també vas siguent important en la meva vida. L'Èric mai s'havia sentit tant confós. Sempre passava la major part del seu temps lliure amb l'ordinador i l'escriptura; ara, des de feia pocs dies, una dolça noieta i una juguesca se li ho havien posat tot potes amunt. Però veia allà a la Miranda, dolça, maca i melancòlica, i pensava que potser tenien més coses en comú de les que havia vist. I potser, tot i la temptació de tornar ràpidament a enganxar-se a l'ordinador, ara sentia també d'altres coses importants podrien sorgir. La Miranda dóna uns quants petonets a l'Èric i s'acomiaden al portal de casa d'ell. Demà serà dissabte. 17. La Miranda confessa desitjos sexuals a l'Èric. Demà dissabte la Miranda no pot quedar amb l'Eric. Així doncs, Eric aprofita per intentar escriure alguns textos i distreure's. Curiosament, però, escriure en la pantalla ja no li distreu. Com és? Abans, escriure en la seva web li satisfeia molt, però ara... les noves relacions... Havien canviat les coses. Sentia que ara una noieta li estava despertant una felicitat i uns desitjos que només havia pressuposat i no pas descobert fins fa poc. Escriu una paradoxa sobre moral, endreça el llit, va a donar una volta i reflexiona sobre els fets recents. A estones, parla amb el seu germà. Demà passat dilluns ve l'Eva la nora a visitar el Joan i vol que vingui la Miranda a visitar-los a tots. L'Èric s'ho pensa i no oposa cap inconvenient. Així doncs, es coneixeran les dues dones de la família, per dir-ho així. Passa el dia. L'Èric va una estona a visitar els seus companys d'agrupament escolta, els quals s'han assabentat de la seva nova relació amb la Miranda i el bombardejen a preguntes, si bé el noi escriptor a dures penes dóna gaires respostes. Aquesta nit, el truca la Miranda. - Hola Èric. Què fas? - Parlen una estona. - Bé, t'agradaria quedar demà a la tarda amb mi? No tens ocupacions? Perfecte! Ja veuràs com ens divertirem! - La Miranda va remarcar "divertirem" amb un to, per a l'Èric, extranyament enjogassat. Ja se sap la "màxima diversió" que vol tenir una dona amb un home... No obstant, acorden una cita llarga. Demà poc després de dinar la Miranda anirà a buscar amb cotxe l'Eric, i escolliran on anar. Arriba l'endemà. El Joan se n'ha anat a veure l'Eva en el seu pis. L'Eric està sol. Precisament la Miranda està conscient d'això. Truca la porta. Obre l'Eric. És la seva enamorada. - Què, doncs? Anem a voltar? - Mmm, escolta, Eric, hem de parlar. Veuràs, desde que et conec, que tinc moltes ganes de... Ja saps... Mentre deia això la Miranda l'abraçava ansiosa i li acostava la seva cara a la de l'Eric. L'Èric s'espanta. - A veure, Miranda, vols dir fer l'amor, no? Però... - Vinga, noi, perquè no ho fem ara mateix? Es migdia, però algunes parelles s'ho monten a aquestes hores. Sóc tota teva. Aprofitem... L'Èric li treu els seus braços del voltant de la cintura i enfonsa el cap entre les mans. - Sisplau, comprenc que jo mateix hagi fet la juguesca, però a veure, no vull sentir-me acorralat. - Escolta, Èric, he d'aclarir el perquè d'aquesta resistència que em tens. No sóc maqueta? L'Èric la mira de fit a fit. - Saps que et trobo guapa. - Aleshores, perquè no t'ho passes bé amb mi? Ja veuràs, amb el temps anirem solucionant els problemes que ens sorgeixin de ser parella. No donguis per perduda la partida abans de començar. - No es tracta d'això, Miranda, no és que el que passa és que els problemes em donguin por, és que... Bé, trobo que ets molt diferent a mi. Això és tot. - I què vols dir? Que jo sóc la teva inferior a tu perquè sóc dona o perquè sóc tonta? - No, trobo que... som incompatibles, i això tard o d'hora s'espatllarà. - Vinga carinyo... Ja t'entenc: vols dir que no tenim res a veure i que estem destinats al fracàs com a parella? Jo et respecto moltíssim, estic convençuda que ens complementem per ser diferents i que ens respectem l'un a l'altre. O potser el que passa és que tens complex d'inferioritat i tens por que jo pugui atacar els teus punts dèbils. Carinyo, tu tens el teu codi d'honor i jo tinc el meu, som persones que juguem net amb els que ens juguen net. Amb lo que t'estimo i tu no te'n vols adonar. - Si descobrissis com sóc, canviaries d'opinió. - Ah, sí? Mira, doncs jo dic que et vull conèixer millor, i encara, et faré una segona juguesca. Demostra'm que som incompatibles i que no ens podem respectar abans que arribi la nit, i trenco la nostra relació permanentment (malgrat no haver acabat la setmana de juguesca). Però si no m'ho demostres farem l'amor. Què me'n dius? L'Èric s'ho pensa una mica. - Sí - Contesta. - Et mostraré com sóc, i penso que ja trencaràs amb mi. La Miranda somriu amb seguretat. - Vinga, doncs ja pots començar. Descriu-te. Com ets, que no ens podem avenir? Un home tant bo i lleial què té, que no pot agradar-me a mi? - T'ho ensenyaré d'una altra manera. Puja al cotxe i anirem a un lloc - diu l'Èric serenament. La parella van al pàrking a recollir el cotxe. L'Eric diu a la Miranda que segueixin la carretera de la costa i que ja li dirà quan podran desviar-se. La Miranda no és que sospiti gens que l'Èric li vol fer una mala jugada, però està intrigada. On la porta el seu curiós cupido? 18. L'Eric ensenya a la Miranda el seu refugi secret. L'Eric i la Miranda, en cotxe, recorren un tros de la carretera de la costa. Després l'Eric li assenyala una camí secundari i, poc després, li diu l'Eric que aparqui en un racó. Es troben la curiosa parella en un lloc oblidat de les afores de la ciutat, en un bosc a poca distància de la ciutat. - I ara què, Èric? El noi treu un mocador de la butxaca i diu: - Vull que sigui una sorpresa. Deixa'm posar-te aquest mocador als ulls i et portaré en braços al meu lloc preferit. La Miranda es sorpren, clar, però es deixa fer. Li posen el mocador als ulls i l'Èric l'alça els braços. - Mmm, - diu ella. - Quan estiguem casats em portaràs en braços la nit de noces al llit, no carinyo? - Miranda! Per favor... La Miranda suspira i diu: "Està bé, ho sento". L'Èric pensa de nou en la difícil situació en que s'ha posat. Però prefereix no dir res. La Miranda es fixa en per on camina l'Èric mentre la porta suaument en braços. Ara estan caminant sobre la molsa del bosc, després avancen per sobre sorra, pressumiblement per una platja. La brisa del mar acaricia les galtes i el pel de la noia: ara deuen estar a l'aire lliure. Després caminen sobre roques. Finalment l'Èric posa la seva enamorada sobre unes roques i li treu la bena. - Aquí tens, maca. El meu lloc preferit. Ella mira al seu voltant. Està en unes roques que tenen al davant el mar i a darrera la platja i el bosc, i més enllà el cotxe. L'espectacle, tot i tenir el bosc una certa sensació d'abandó i de sequera, és preciós. - És una meravella, Èric! Però no entenc... Aquest és el teu lloc preferit? - Veuràs, Miranda... quan passo temporades lliures, com per exemple els estius que no m'agrada viatjar, vinc a vegades aquí a contemplar el mar. No sé, sempre he vingut aquí sol. El Joan ni tant sols sap massa concretament que vinc aquí. - I què té de dolent? - Doncs mira, maca. Aquest lloc m'agrada perquè m'ajuda a pensar amb més claredat, a tenir els pensaments més clars. Veus allà? És el mar. Veure el mar m'ajuda a pensar en la solitud. Venir aquí em relaxa. El mar està sol, tranquil, etern. Venir aquí em fa oblidar-me de tots els problemes, em fa sentir en pau. És un signe de la meva solitud. La Miranda somriu comprensiva. - Entenc, Èric. Però veuràs, el mar no està mai sol, al contrari, existeix perquè està en contacte amb d'altres parts de la natura: el sol, les roques... Tu potser és com si t'imaginessis que el mar no està en contacte amb altres parts de la natura, quan en realitat és una part de la natura. Veus el mar quiet, estàtic, però en realitat està en constant moviment. - La Miranda torna a somriure i continua: - Tu també et creies a tu mateix un solitari, sempre havies vingut aquí sol, i ara vens aquí amb una noieta que t'estima. - Sí... - L'Eric mira a la seva amiga i després al mar. - Canvien tant, les coses... Es queden asseguts a les roques. La Miranda s'acomoda en braços del seu enamorador. En aleshores, una gaviota aterra el seu vol a algunes roques de distància. La noia la mira encuriosida, es separa dels braços d'Eric, s'aixeca i s'acosta corrents a la gaviota. I aleshores... 19. Una relliscada reveladora. En aquestes que la Miranda, corrent cap a la gaviota, rellisca amb un petit toll d'aigua, es queda un moment suspesa en l'aire i cau de cul contra una roca. La gaviota s'espanta i surt volant. La Miranda fa gestos d'adolorida. L'Èric se li apropa preocupat. En això que la Miranda sent una molèstia tant immensa a les angorals que de sobte, en un gest impetuós, es despulla completament el cul. L'Èric, mirant-ho tot, es posa nerviós. Per sort, en aquelles hores i en aquella platja apartada, ningú més ho va veure. La Miranda es queda un minut rascant-se les angorals nues. Per sort no s'ha fet sang: només algun morat, que farà una mica de mal durant un curt temps però que a dures penes deixarà cap rastre, apart d'algun rastre visualment lleig. L'Èric no sap què fer. Li pregunta a la Miranda si es troba bé, si vol anar a algun dispensari, li pregunta si té algun medicament en el cotxe. Apart, procura donar "el mínim de" mirades al culet de la seva amiga. La situació inesperada el desconcerta. Al cap de minut i mig, les fregues de la noieta han donat resultat: es posa de nou les bragues i els pantalons i li parla a l'Èric: - Osti, noi, quina mala pota... Aiiii... Ha estat una bona trompada. Sort que la roca no tenia les vores esmolades. - Miranda, jo penso que hem d'anar a veure immediatament un metge. - No crec que n'hi hagi per tant, Èric. - Dona... No sé. Saps? Conec un dispensari aprop d'aquí. Aten 24 hores i amb sort avui no tindran gaire pacients. Són coneguts meus i crec que t'atendran en seguida. - Bé, però no ens hi passem massa temps, que et vull ensenyar un lloc jo també. - Un lloc? Quin lloc? - Clar... Tu m'acabes d'ensenyar el teu lloc preferit, així que jo t'ensenyaré el meu. - La Miranda observa com l'Èric, davant les paraules "t'ensenyaré el meu" s'inquieta, tenint el record de l'incident de la relliscada i la despullada repentina de les angorals. La Miranda es queda plantat mirant-lo: - Què passa, Èric? Estàs encarcarat com si haguessis vist un fantasma... - Jo... Miranda, és que... La Miranda somriu amb picardia: - Sí, ja sé quin fantasma has vist... Ha ha ha! Vinga, maco, conserva la compostura i desperta el teu desig. Aquesta nit em vas prometre fer-me l'amor i veuràs això que has vist de mi i més. L'Èric procura dominar la compostura, i no sabent què fer li agafa la ma a la Miranda i van cap al cotxe; hi pugen, agafen la carretera i arriben al dispensari indicat per l'Èric. Allà el metge els aten immediatament, donat que no hi havia més pacients fent cua, i també com a favor personal a l'Èric. El metge, com hem dit conegut personal d'Èric, li pregunta a la Miranda que com s'ha fet el cop. Li expliquen la veritat. El doctor li pregunta a Èric si "aquesta noia tant maca" és la seva núvia. A l'Èric la pregunta li posa nerviós la pregunta i respon: "No, només som amics". A l'Èric no se li escapa el gest fugaç de desilusió i ressignació que fa la Miranda. El doctor, però, pensa interiorment (sense comentar-li-ho a Èric) que els dos fan bona parella, i observa que l'Èric i la Miranda estan començant a ser una mica íntims. Finalment el doctor desinfecta una mica la ferida a la noia i li diu que això no és gens greu, li dóna una recepta per una pomada per si hi haguessin complicacions, que vagi amb compte al asseure's durant alguns dies i els desitja "que us vagi bé als dos". Surten del dispensari. L'Èric, amb un gest que el desconcerta a sí mateix, li confessa a la Miranda que s'havia preocupat per ella i que vol que vagi més amb compte en el futur, doncs "no m'hauria agradat que t'hagués passat res". Encara el desconcerta més quan la Miranda li diu "gràcies carinyo" besant-lo tendrament en la boca. Monten al cotxe i surten en busca del que és el lloc romàntic i secret de la Miranda. 20. La Miranda ensenya a l’Eric el seu lloc íntim. La Miranda i l’Eric, entre conversa i conversa, van a parar a un lloc on molt llunyà de la ciutat. Es desvien per un camí rural que permet la circulació de cotxes fins que aparquen a una clariana deserta que a dures penes sembla feta per a aparcar cotxes. Baixen del cotxe. - Bé, Miranda, on és el teu lloc secret? - Oh, a uns minuts de caminar. - Li passa la bena als ulls. – Jo també vull fer-ho un moment especial. Deixa que t’embeni els ulls. - Però... mmm... - Ja ja ja! Vinga, home, si tu també m’ho has fet? Tranquil, que no cal dir que en mi pots confiar. Només faltaria que ara te’n fes alguna! Vinga, confia, només vull donar-te una sorpresa. No siguis tant neguitós carinyo... L’Eric arronsa les espatlles i es deixa fer. La Miranda amb suavitat li emmordassa els ulls. - I ara no em diràs que m’agafes en braços! - Ja ja, que graciós! No, carinyo, no, que no tinc la teva força d’home; agafa’m de la maneta i deixa’t guiar. Ja veuràs. L’Eric, amb els ulls tapats i inquietat, es deixa dur. Sens dubte la Miranda el porta a l’interior d’un bosc, doncs aviat ja no trepitgen un camí de pols sinó un terra molsegut, a més de tant en tant alguna branca distretament situada li dóna a l’Eric accidentalment tot i que la Miranda el porta amb compte. Finalment la Miranda s’atura en un lloc, li treu la bena als ulls i li besa la galta. - Ja hem arribat, carinyo. L’Eric mira als seu voltant. Estan en una clariana relativament petita d’un bosc abandonat, molsegut, bastant poc tocat per la ma de l’home. Algunes branques han estat retallades per a que la Miranda (i potser algú altre que hi vingui) s’hi pugui asseure. Curiosament, en un arbre es pot veure, penjant d’uns pocs claus, una lona que tapa un requadre. - Aquest és el meu lloc, Èric. - Aquesta clariana? – Pregunta l’Eric sense cap matís burleta a la veu. - Exactament, carinyo. Veuràs, tu quan medites vas a un lloc apartat, solitari, on mires el mar i penses. Jo, en canvi, quan busco meditació en la solitud prefereixo un racó més dinàmic, més en la naturalesa, més que em recordi que apart de l’ordre del teu mar etern també hi ha l’ordre plural de la naturalesa. Ai, Èric, ara que estic amb tu em venen uns pensaments més romàntics... Tant pessimista com sembles a vegades i quan estàs amb una noia pots fins acabar treient el bo d’ella. Saps qui coneix aquest lloc i sap que és el meu lloc secret de meditació, apart d’ara mateix tu? - No. Qui? - L’Armando, precisament. - L’Armando? - Quan encara estavem enamorats, quan encara la seva enganyifa de bon tio em convencia, quan encara no veia com era ell realment, dos o tres cops vaig venir aquí amb la seva companyia. L’Eric s’encurioseix. De sobte les presses per tornar a casa ràpidament es van esvaint. Decideix que intentarà satisfer la curiositat. - Ah, sí? Explica’m més. - Però no dius que no t’interesses per la meva vida? – L’Eric comença a replicar. – Ja ja ja, no home tranquil, ho deia per punxar. Mira, t’explicaré una història. 21. Revelacions de la Miranda en el seu lloc secret. La Miranda s'asseu en un racó del bosc i aprop se li asseu l'Eric. Ella explica la història. - Veuràs, jo vaig conèixer l'Armando en la universitat. No sé què tenia que el trobava atractiu, suposo que la seva personalitat críptica i forta no la veia tant violenta aleshores. Al principi no veia en ell un noi romàntic però pensava que tot no es podia demanar, i que amb el temps ja ens avindríem. L'Eric somriu, provant de ser respectuós. - Suposo que és el que pensaves aleshores, i mira... - diu ell. - No sé, em sento tant estúpida... - Tothom pot equivocar-se no? - Sí... no sé... L'Eric acaricia amb les seves mans les de la noieta. Per qualsevol que vegi l'escena des de fora té molta pinta romàntica. La Miranda tremola de desig quan nota com l'Eric l'acaricia. El noi, però, intenta conservar la calma. Ella parla: - Ets molt maco... sí… suposo... Veuràs, jo quan l'Armando em deixava moments de solitud venia a aquest lloc del bosc, i un dia se'm va ocórrer deixar un record de l'amor que aleshores sentia per ell; un amor que encara no me l'havia desgastat. - Un record dius? - Mira. S'aixeca, va a l'arbre i treu la lona de l'arbre. A sota hi ha l'escorça de l'arbre, on hi ha escrit (segurament amb alguna navalla) un cor amb una fletxa amorosa. No cal dir que té tota la pinta d'un cor d'amor. A un costat hi ha una "M" i a l'altre costat una "A". - Caram, és curiós. Què simbolitza aquest cor? - Doncs veuràs, un dia vaig venir aquí amb l'Armando i, malgrat ell no estava gaire encantat, li vaig fer escriure un cor i, al costat, la lletra "M" de Miranda i a l'altre la lletra "A" d'Armando. Era com un signe d'amor, un caprici particular. Li vaig dir que aleshores mentre jo l'estimés a ell seria la seva inicial la que estaria en aquest arbre. - I ara? La Miranda es treu una navalla de la butxaca i tatxa la "A" d'Armando. - Ara, el dia que tu estiguis segur que m'estimes, hem de venir aquí i m'hi has d'escriure la "E" d'Eric. - Però jo... - Mmmm... Vinga maco, només dóna'm temps i ja veuràs com un dia acabem bojos l'un per l'altre. Com és possible que un noi i una noia que es caiguin tant bé i es respectin tant no es puguin estimar? Vinga, ja que hem arribat fins aquí, relaxem-nos. Tomba't a la molsa i mimem-nos una mica. S'estiren els dos a la molsa i comencen a fer una xerrada. Aleshores se sent com si un animaló corretegés per entre la molsa... 22. L'episodi de l'esquirolet. Era un esquirolet que anava camí enllà buscant menjar. De sobte es para i mira a l'Eric i a la Miranda. Ella xiuxeja coses suaument a l'orella de l'Eric, provant de no espantar la bestioleta. - Mira Èric, quin esquirolet! Coneixes les teories dels budistes? - Dona... No sé, una mica. - Doncs he llegit una mica sobre aquesta religió i tinc entès que segons ella un esperit teu podria habitar en qualsevol ànima d'una bèstia o una planta. L'Èric li comenta sense rastre de burla, sempre baixet per no espantar la bestiola. - No sabia que fossis budista practicant. - No exactament... però he assistit a classes de yoga i tinc un respecte per aquestes teories. Sóc simpatitzant, més aviat. Mira com ens observa l'animaló, potser està provant de saber quin de nosaltres és el seu avantpassat. - Tens unes teories molt curioses, Miranda. Però veus, l'esquirolet no reacciona. Ara mira, si jo per exemple fos l'avantpassat aquest que dius vindria a per mi, no? Doncs mira. - S'apropa molt a poc a poc a l'esquirolet i li fa gestos: - Ei, bufó, bufó! Vine aquí. - Li fa gestos procurant aparentar tranquilitat. L'esquirolet dubta però només per un moment. S'apropa a l'Èric a saltirons i li olora la ma. L'Èric no sap què fer però li allarga la ma. L'animaló, sense mostrar massa desconfiança, s'hi puja a sobre. L'Eric s'aixeca del terra amb la bestiola a la ma. - Has vist això? Com és que aquest animaló confia en mi si normalment les bèsties salvatges no ho fan gaire? - Potser sí que de debò t'ha vist a tu, i no a mi, com a avantpassat. - Deu ser que el solen alimentar la gent del voltant en ocasions i ja no desconfia tant. - O potser, carinyo, és que l'esquirolet, com jo, et veu encantador - diu la Miranda mentre el besa a la galta. - Millor que deixis la bestioleta que corri lliure i ens quedem sols. - Espera - L'Eric agafa un aglà del terra i li dóna a l'esquirolet, qui se'l menja amb delit. Després abaixa la ma fins al terra i amb una empenteta amb l'altra ma el deixa al terra. L'esquirolet torna a mirar l'Eric i marxa sense presses camí enllà. La Miranda estira els braços i badalla. - Bé, carinyo, m'ha agradat molt estar amb tu davant el mar i en el bosc, però ara es farà fosc i tinc ganes d'estar a casa. Ara no et deixaré escapolir-te perquè recorda la promesa: si no aconseguies desanimar-me i demostrar-me que no m'atreus com a home (cosa que ho has fet; al contrari, ara m'agrades més i tot), faries l'amor amb mi. Tu que ets home complidor de promeses, aquesta nit et toca satisfer-me. - Li envolta amb els braços el coll. - Sóc tota teva. L'Eric es posa inquiet i pensa que tant de bo que trobi una forma d'escaquejar-se, perquè no es sent precisament molt a to per a montar-s'ho amb ella. Es besen, se'n tornen al cotxe i van a la ciutat. 23. El sopar amb trampa de la lleona. Segons la juguesca que ell mateix havia aprovat, i que havia perdut, l'Èric aquesta nit tenia que montar-s'ho eròticament amb la Miranda. Ell no es sentia amb massa ganes d'aventures d'aquest tipus. La Miranda era una noia exerida i maca, de bons pitets i un culet maco, ben pentinada, somrient i agradable. Però al mateix temps l'Èric se sentia com a alienat. Enyorava les llargues tardes amb l'ordinador, l'escriptura, els videojocs, que aleshores només eren interromputs per cites esporàdiques de colegues trucats per telèfons o trobats pel carrer. Efectivament, l'Èric no tenia colla d'amics com tampoc havia tingut núvia fixa. Però es sentia a gust estant sol, escrivint a tope i gastant el temps en la creació literària. No trobava massa sentit a tenir una núvia, ja que, això creia, ja se sentia feliç tal i com era. On aniria a parar amb aquesta promesa de la qual se sentia acorralat? Ell sempre s'havia près seriosament les seves promeses, fins i tot en els pocs casos en que no les havia pogut complir. A més sempre tenia present el motiu de la juguesca que havia fet amb ella: convencer-la que és capaç de trobar algun altre noi i separar-se de l'Armando, convencer-la que encara posseeix capacitat de seducció. Una vegada haguessin congeniat una setmana trencarien com a bons amics, la Miranda en algun temps es buscaria algun altre nuvi (oblidant-se, doncs era un fet implícit, de la promesa feta a son àvia) i la vida de l'Èric continuaria fins on estava. Ara, però, tot això es torçava perquè la Miranda estava juguetejant amb pactes i arguments retòrics per a que ell satisfés amb ella desitjos carnals! L'Èric, de totes formes, no era una persona casta. Havia renunciat a passar més temps provant de lligar noies per pessimisme respecte al propi atractiu, per sentir-se absorbit per la seva pròpia afició ideològica d'escriptor i perquè no és una persona a la qual atragui molt especialment sortir amb gent. Tot això, pensava l'Eric que era incompatible amb les noies. Que cap d'ella atravessaria les seves barreres de desconfiança o els seus problemes socials. Així passa de nou un problema tant etern com el món: el teu pessimisme corre risc de transformar-se en la teva realitat, i la teva pròpia "profecia d'invalidesa", ajudada pel pessimisme, pot espatllar-te tant davant les dificultats de la vida. O sigui, al final passarà que la teva profecia s'autocomplirà a sí mateixa. L'Èric i la Miranda arriben a ciutat, aparquen i van a casa de l'Èric. Allà està el Joan. Arriben, i la Miranda demana al Joan de parlar a soles una estona els dos, apartats de l'Èric. Durant el considerable temps d'un minut la noieta parla a soles amb el seu vell amic Joan i aquest surt de l'habitació. - Èric, veuràs, donat que la Miranda i tu voleu estar a soles - remarca l'expressió "a soles", - jo hauria de marxar a comprar algunes coses i després veuré si puc estar amb l'Eva al nostre pis. - Però Joan... El Joan es posa un dit als llavis i es fa el dissimulat. - Sí, ja sé que és una decisió sobtada i que havia de fer coses al pis avui mateix però poden esperar. Recorda que demà l'Eva i jo vindrem a visitar-vos, ella ja té ganes de conèixer la Miranda. Demà és diumenge, ja saps. Farem un dinarillo de família tots plegats. Anima't i centra't una mica més en distreure't, noi! Bé, jo marxo, ens veiem demà. A la nevera hi ha menjar, o podeu demanar-vos una pizza. Cuideu-vos macos. El Joan marxa de casa mentre l'Èric se sent com a indefens. Es troba atrapat en una dialèctica domèstica i no sap què fer. Es gira cap a la Miranda (només cal mirar una mica la situació com per veure quina classe de situació entre la Miranda i l'Èric està provant d'afavorir el Joan) i diu: - Bé, maca, estem sols. La Miranda mira a l'Èric. Se li veu un cert apetit eròtic en l'expressió. Però en el fons, a la seva manera, està tant inquieta com l'Èric mateix. - No sé, carinyo... Preparem una mica de sopar? - D'acord. Ves a la nevera i mira aviam què hi ha. La Miranda va a la nevera i la mira durant un minutet. - Et va bé una mica de salmó amb patatones, amb préssec i gelat per postres? - Com saps que aquests són els meus plats preferits? - Me n'ha informat el teu germà quan parlavem a soles. Què penses? L'Èric cada cop se sentia cada cop més com un lleó acorralat. O com una peça de puzzle que ha d'acabar siguent encaixada. O com la dialèctica de Hegel: ella no era més que una tesis, la Miranda l'antítesis i al final la síntesis conjunta era anar cap al desig d'unió en parella. La "parejita" es dedica una estona a preparar el sopar i a relaxar-se. L'Èric, tot i que es sent contínuament inquiet, decideix que esperarà a veure què passa i aviam si té sort i no ha de tenir relacions íntimes amb la Miranda a desgana, sense tampoc incomplir cap pacte. La Miranda i l'Èric cuinen un soparillo senzill, però deliciós. Ella insisteix, i aconsegueix, que el sopar tingui un caràcter més íntim: només una petita bombilla encesa, de forma que apart de les llums de la ciutat per la porta de vidre estiguin bastant a les fosques. Res de televisió; només xerrar. La Miranda és conscient del nerviosisme del seu enamorador, però procura no abusar de la situació. Mantenen una conversa suau sobre temes intrascendents, amb alguna paraula afectuosa: la carrera, la feina, la família, els temes intelectuals o d'altres. La seductora noieta és conscient d'una cosa: el seu intelectual cupido no vol sentir-se obligat a res, ni tant sols obligat en nom de les satisfaccions sexuals. Ell és molt individualista. Per tant, la tasca és convèncer-lo, per les bones i només amb la pressió justa, que ella el motiva. Finalment s'acaba el sopar. Ambdós s'han près els postres. De sobre, la Miranda agafa i s'aixeca. - Què fas, Miranda? - Li pregunta l'Èric, però en el fons preveient-lo. - Que què faig? Ja despararem la taula després, demà si convé. El Joan i l'Eva ens han deixat lliure, i tu has fet una promesa que compliràs. Anem al llit ara mateix, que ja en tinc ganes des de que et conec! - La Miranda ja s'ha esverat. S'estira cap amunt la samarreta que porta de sota els pantalons, i es disposa a despullar-se immediatament. 24. La Venus intenta estimular els instints de Mart. L'Èric subjecta suaument a la Miranda quan aquesta ja està a mig despullar-se. - No, maca! - Què passa carinyo? - Veuràs, tot això... per a mi s'està desmadrant una mica. La juguesca que et vaig fer per a desmotivar-te del compromís amb l'Armando, el primer petó, el romanticisme que varem compartir a la platja i al mar i fins l'episodi de l'esquirolet o el sopar romàntic d'ara mateix... - Sincerament: tot això no t'agrada, Èric? - Sí, que m'agrada, però... no sé... Ara mateix no tinc ganes de montar-m'ho sexualment amb tu. - Carai. Però m'ho has promès! Jo t'estimo! - Sí, suposo que tens raó. - L'Èric es queda mut. La Miranda, provant de no forçar imprudentment les coses, diu: - Mira carinyo, has perdut una juguesca i bé tens que complir. Però farem una cosa. Tot i que vestits, dormirem junts i abraçats. No em diguis que no! Rebaixo la juguesca. Si no vols fer l'amor amb mi, com a mínim dormim junts abraçats. Ves al llit i espera'm, que ara vull fer-me una dutxa. - La Miranda li pica l'ullet i afegeix: - Deixaré el candau obert de la porta per si vols venir a fer-me miradetes. Tu mentrestant tomba't al llit. Ja em farà ilusió dormir abraçada a tu encara que sigui sense sexe. No es pot tenir tot! Fins dintre d'un moment! L'Èric se'n va al llit. Es veu ben clar que, si ell és un tradicionalista amb un sentit de la intimitat estricte, la Miranda és una extrovertida una mica atrevida a la que no li tira tant la intimitat. Al cap de minut i mig, se sent la dutxa sonar. L'Eric s'apropa al cuarto de la dutxa i observa que la porta no està tancada, només un milímetre oberta, de forma que, només amb una empenta, l'Èric podria veure la Miranda dutxant-se (tal i com ella mateixa volia). Ella canta a la dutxa: un cant feliç, despreocupat, frívol, com és normal en la majoria de dones felices i satisfetes. La noieta sent els passos suaus d'Èric rera la porta de la dutxa, però, per no trencar el clima, segueix cantant mentre s'ensabona els pitets. Ella, naturalment, espera que l'Èric s'oblidi de tot, entri a la dutxa i s'aprofiti d'ella. Això, però, no passa. Quaranta segons després es senten els passos de l'Èric com s'allunya des de darrera la porta de la dutxa fins al dormitori. La Miranda deixa de cantar, desilusionada. S'acaba de dutxar, es vesteix amb un pijama d'estiu curt, que deixa que se li vegin les cuixes i la forma dels pits, i camina cap al cuarto de l'Èric. Aquest està tombat, esperant-la. - Vine aquí, maca. Tomba't al meu costat... - Ah, sí? Que amable... A vegades fins penso que et sóc una mica repulsiva i tot... - I ara! Vinga, acomoda't i relaxem-nos, i xerrem. "L'Èric és una persona molt curiosa", deia la Miranda; "faci el que faci, malgrat pensi que va a desilusionar a la gent, sempre és noble i considerat; a més amb lo guapo que és! tant de bo pogués animar-lo...". - Veuràs, Èric, aquesta nit no tinc moltes ganes de xerrar, tinc més ganes de... fer l'amor amb tu, ja saps. Ell sembla nerviós. L'abraça a ella i diu que millor que es relaxin i que provin de dormir. La Miranda decideix, almenys per aquesta nit, que ha de deixar-ho córrer. S'abraça a l'Èric, s'hi refrega carinyosament i emet ronronejos de satisfacció, sempre abraçada sobre el seu galant. L'Èric se sent molt alterat al notar el cos de la Miranda sobre seu, malgrat estar els dos vestits. Va notant com un impuls eròtic li recorre tot el cos. Intenta dominar-lo i oblidar-lo, però minut rera minut la temptació el va vencent. Sap que potser no és bona idea montar-s'ho amb una noia de la qual no sap massa bé si l'estima, però el seu impuls carnal i primitiu no entén pas gaire aquests raonaments. Al cap de vuit minuts, l'escriptor filòsof s'oblida de tot i es rendeix a la passió. Agafa la Miranda i comença a besuquejar amb desig les galtes de la jove administrativa seductora del seu costat. - Èric! - Exclama la Miranda. - Però què fas? 25. Comença el show. - Que què faig? Doncs passar-m'ho bé amb tu preciosa. - Vols fer l'amor amb mi? De debò? - Ell assenteix inequívocament. - Ja t'he fet picar! Però escolta, no vull que a meitat de montar-nos-ho em diguis que te'n penedeixes, eh? Ha ha ha! Que et conec! - Ca, dona! Ja tindrem temps de penedir-nos-en! Vinga, despulla't i som-hi! "La veritat (pensava la Miranda), no m'ha agradat molt com ha dit això de 'Ja tindrem temps de penedir-nos-en'! Però ara no vull pensar molt en el futur! Si ell té ganes ja l'animaré, i ja veurem si amb el temps el sedueixo per a sempre! Si ja feia temps que se li entreveien les ganes!". - Està bé Èric! Tu ho has volgut, a passar per l'embut! Vaig al lavabo a despullar-me i a maquillar-me una mica. Tu queda't aquí, treu-te la roba, toca-te-la una mica si et faràs venir més ganes... i prepara't que aquesta no l'oblidaràs! Ella el besa a la galta i surt de l'habitació amb presses. L'Èric es despulla i es queda pensatiu. No està encara convençut que vulgui enrollar-se permanentment amb la seva companya actual, fa el correcte fent l'amor amb ella? És un error aprofitar el present sense tenir garanties del futur? En tot cas si ha cedit a la temptació carnal és perquè aquesta existeix, i clar, l'Èric no era de pedra. A més, tot i els dubtes que sent del futur en el fons sent una mica d'ilusió per aquest enamorament recent. A més també pensa una altra cosa. La Miranda de ben segur que ha tingut relacions amb altres nois, a més d'amb l'Armando. Perquè estava tant ilusionada amb ell? Se li veia que estava ilusionada com una nena amb la relació. Coneixia el clàssic mite que les ex-núvies eren "eines utilitzades de segona ma que ja tenen rodatge" i que per tant, com que tu no ets el primer, "ja no poden estar ilusionades amb tu". No obstant, la Miranda estava entusiasmada amb ell. Potser era que ella havia acabat insatisfeta amb l'Armando i els altres i que encara no havia perdut les esperances de trobar un nuvi adient. Ja havia quedat clar que la Miranda havia posat ilusions amb tios bestiotes que al capdavall no havien comprès les seves ilusions romàntiques i fins eròtiques. No seria que igual un noi intelectual i romàntic (malgrat indecís) li revifaria les ilusions? No obstant, clar, l'Èric no se'l creia, el mite de les "noies de 2na amb rodatge". No se'l creia malgrat n'hagués vist exemples vius. Ell ja havia estudiat com era la gent i pensava que les ilusions, malgrat la vida és dura, les vertaderes ilusions mai moren fins que tu no abandones i et rendeixes. Havia vist gent com des de jove ja no tenia ilusions, i persones atractives que amb més de mig segle d'edat seguien amb esperances i fantasies. Les ilusions, pensava ell, són una cosa emocional però que necessiten, i poden tenir, un suport racional, un acte de voluntat. L'Èric anava cavilant sobre tot això mentre la Miranda era ja nua al lavabo, més entusiasmada en preparar-se. Ja estava nua, i s'anava posant llapis al llavis i pentinant-se una mica. Es tocava els pits i procurava fer-se imatges mentals de la situació. "A veure com m'ho monto... Sí, em sembla que estic guapíssima, i segur que ell bé s'ho pensa. Ai l'Èric, tant inteligent i guapo i tant tímid! I sóc la primera amb que s'ho monta! Res res, precisament per això ha de ser molt especial, no puc fallar-li! Mmm, em sembla que ja estic preparada, doncs a l'atac!". Així doncs ella ja entra al dormitori, on l'Èric està estirat, atent, i es gira per mirar-la. És la primera vegada que es veuen despullats. La Miranda, que es pensava a sí mateixa que seria com a més atrevida, somriu amb timidesa a l'Èric. Ell li torna el somriure. S'abaixen les defenses. Ella estira el seu cos alçat i nu i diu només: - Èric, tot això que veus és téu. - referint-se, clar, al seu cos. S'acotxa i es besen. I això tot just ha començat... 26. Enmig de la passió. Ja estan doncs, els dos despullats, en el llit i besant-se. En aquestes que l'Èric li diu a la Miranda: - Bé, maca, si aquesta nit hem de divertir-nos, més val que ho fem ben fet, no? - No pateixis carinyo per això, que ara mateix trec els condons i demà prenc la píldora. - Ha ha ha! No, en això ja hi confio. Jo pensava més aviat en... fer l'acte eròtic de forma més planificada. - No sé què vols dir. Home, fer un clau és divertir-se de forma espontània, no? Tampoc s'ha de seguir un horari estricte ni res; no sé, què vols dir? - Mmm, clar, bé, deixa'm fer. Estira't al llit boca avall. La Miranda obeeix. L'Èric procura semblar calmat per tal de no tallar la màgia del moment. Ell es posa de genolls rera ella. - Ei, Èric! No m'aniràs a donar pel... És que aquest tipus de sexe... no sé si em va massa... - Calma't i provem-ho. Només és per anar entrant en ambient. Tranquila carinyo que amb mi et sentiràs a gust. - Però mai ho havia provat ni amb l'Armando! - Doncs jo que no he tingut mai xicota i tampoc ho he provat! Tranquila, si no t'agrada provem una altra diversió que n'hi ha més per provar. Aquesta ja feia temps que volia experimentar-ho amb una noia! "Carai, i això que donava la impressió de ser un tio cast i reprimit, i quan li surt una oportunitat i pot treure el que duu dintre... Bufa!". L'Èric, amb paraules amables, va fent juguetejar i "connectar" el seu genital amb les nalgues d'ella. La Miranda enseguida va oblidant-se de perjudicis i passant-s'ho bé. De tant en tant deixa anar algun esbufec suau de satisfacció. Així de sobte l'Eric li demana a la Miranda que es posi dreta sobre el llit. - Bé, i ara què, carinyo? - Diu ella. - Ara deixa'm fer. Li va besant els pits durant tres minuts, i després li fa mossegadetes inofensives a l'entrecuix d'ella. No cal dir que després ella fa xupades a l'entrecuix llarg d'ell. Passen els minuts. Per sempre quan fan el coit o és necessari, fan servir el condó masculí per precaució. Tot i la forta passió que senten no en fan cap joc, amb la seva salut. Passen així trenta minuts, quaranta, cinquanta... Ha arribat una hora deu minuts quan la Miranda aparta suaument a l'Èric i li diu que prou. - Com, carinyo? Però no havies dit que en tenies moltes ganes? Ella riu i explica: - Clar que sí, amoret. Però ja fa molt que portem donant-li a les frontisses del llit! Ja estic una mica cansada. No pateixis gens que m'has deixat satisfeta. Vestim-nos, tomba't i xerrem una mica. L'Èric accepta la proposta de la seva ¿xicota? de vestir-se amb un pijama d'estiu donat que fa una mica de fred. Un cop ja vestits, es tomben l'un al costat de l'altre, molt relaxats, i xerren. L'Èric es pregunta a sí mateix que com ha anat la cosa, i es sent extranyament una mica com si hagués fet el ridícul. De sobte la mira a ella i veu que ella el mira amb una expressió radiant de felicitat. 27. La Miranda es declara. En això que la Miranda mira juguetonament a l'Eric i es posa de genolls sobre seu, tot i que vestida. - Eric, et vull explicar una cosa que estic impacienta per dir-te-la... L'Èric, sempre de natural espantadís... - Eh, bé, doncs digues-la... - No sé com dir-la... - No sé... No tenim pressa... - Veuràs, em sento com si tingués febre. - Carai! Que vols que truquem al metge? Què vols dir? - No... Em penso que qui m'ha de curar aquesta malaltia no serà cap doctor... Èric, estic enamorada de tu! Estic convençuda! Em tractes molt bé, i al final encara que trigues em satisfàs amb tot. Ets un bon home i m'encanta estar amb tu. I jo que pensava que l'home que em seduiria seria un marxós, un rei de la festa, que volia un tio guai, i al final m'enamoro d'un escriptor i d'un home de talent. T'adoro carinyo... Tant de bo pogués fer-te sentir el mateix de tu cap a mi... - Però, Miranda, jo... - Calladet! Aquesta nit vull sentir-me feliç. Estic enamorada i, passi el que passi demà i en el futur, aquesta nit vull que sigui especial. Sisplau, no diguis res i deixa'm adormir en els teus braços. I demà al matí recorda que hem quedat amb el Joan i l'Eva. La Miranda s'estira sobre el pit de l'Èric i ronroneja suaument mentre intenta agafar la son. Mentrestant, l'Èric no sap què fer. Com s'ha de sentir? No hauria de declarar-se ell també a la Miranda? Perquè ha de semblar tant ridícul que ell es senti tímid? I la Miranda se li ha declarat! Perquè ha de ser el seu desig contra el d'ella? Com li pot dir que no a una noia maqueta com ella? Resumint, que l'Èric estava trist i fet un embolic. En aquestes que l'Èric aparta a la Miranda de sobre seu i es disposa a sortir de l'habitació. - On vas, carinyo? - Doncs a... fer unes coses. No et preocupis, tornaré en uns minuts. La Miranda s'extranya. Al cap d'un minut, casualment, li venen ganes d'orinar i s'aixeca (a casa de l'Èric i el Joan hi ha dos lavabos, prop l'un de l'altra). Quan s'acosta a un dels lavabos veu que l'altre està ocupat, la porta tancada amb candau, llum sota la porta i es veu que algú està plorant. Ella es posa trista i truca a la porta: - Què passa, Èric? - No res, maca. - Però se li nota en el to de veu que està provant de dissimular la plorera. - No, no, Èric, digues-m'ho! Perquè estàs trist? Què passa? Però l'Èric, amablement, li indica que no en vol parlar. La Miranda torna al llit sense satisfer les ganes de pixar que tenia. Al cap d'uns minuts torna l'Èric, amb els ulls una mica vermellosos. - Va, vinga, explica'm què passa, home. - No res, Miranda... ja se'm passarà. Ella veu que potser és millor respectar-li el silenci. Només li pregunta: - Però tu t'ho passes bé amb mi, no? Ha significat per a tu alguna cosa la intimitat que acabem de tenir? - Sí, carinyo. - El to semblava sincer. La Miranda va pensar que potser millor no forçar la situació. Ell la besa a la galta. Ella torna a estirar-se ronronejant. Apaguen totes les llums. Es relaxen i s'adormen. 28. Eva i Miranda. Dissabte. Avui el Joan vindrà amb la seva dona, l'Eva, a presentar-li la nova núvia de l'Èric. En aquestes que a les vuit del dematí sona el telèfon. L'Èric despenja, parla una estona amb algú en to formal, i es dirigeix a la Miranda, mig adormida: - Companya, ha sorgit un maldecap a la feina. Hi ha hagut una averia a l'ordinador i tinc que ser present per renovar unes dades informàtiques que només jo conec. - Carai! Avui que venia el teu germà amb sa dona... I no pot esperar? - No. Em necessiten ara mateix. Hauràs de quedar-te aquí sola fins prop de les dotze. - Està bé, home... Aquestes coses passen. L'Èric es disposa a canviar-se. - Però abans el jefe podria esperar deu minutets... Es posa a besar-la. - Mmm - Es besen durant un quart d'hora. - Apa ves - li diu ella. - T'esperarem tots. Així l'Èric marxa, i la Miranda es queda arreglant coses de casa i revisant-ho tot pel dinar. En comptes que truquen a sota la porta. - Sí? - Ja estem aquí, Miranda. - Ok, ara us obro. Pugen i passa l'Èric amb l'Eva. Ella va a saludar-los, però d'aquestes que es queden les dues mirant-se. - Hola... benvinguts. Carai, així que tu ets l'Eva... - Sí... i tu no ets...? - Osti! Sí, i tant! Però Joan i jo que no ho sabia! I tant que ja la conec, l'Eva! Erem bones amigues al colegi! I què contes, carinyo? Així que t'has embolicat amb aquest perdulaire! Resulta que les dues dones de la família, casualitats, eren ja bones conegudes de feia temps. Total, que les dones s'endinsen en el seu món d'històries íntimes, deixen al Joan assegut sobre el sofà, li serveixen una cervesa i algun aperitiu i se'n van a la cuina de xerrera. Així l'Eva li conta a ella amb pels i senyals com després de l'escola va trobar feina com a venedora, com es va enamorar del Joan i s'han casat fa dos anys, i com potser dintre de poc es decideixin a tenir una criatura. I la Miranda a ella com va fer la carrera d'administrativa, com es va embolicar ingènuament amb l'Armando i els seus colegues, i ara la prometedora aventura amb l'Èric. Mentrestant el Joan mirava de tant en tant el rellotge esperant l'Èric i xerrant de tant en tant amb elles. De sobte arriba l'Èric, qui ja ha solucionat el problema amb l'oficina. La Miranda va corrent a besar-lo. - Holaaa, carinyo! Com estàs? Ja has pogut arreglar el problema amb la feina? Veus com sí? No en tenia ni idea, que la teva nora era precisament una companya de classe meva! - Li explica la coincidència. - Seu que prepararem el dinar i mentrestant prens alguna cosa. Vols que et serveixi una cocacola? - Vinga guapo - li espeta també l'Eva. - Seu-te i relaxa't una mica. El Joan li assenyala l'altre extrem del sofà. - Què dius, noi? Ja m'ha explicat la Miranda que ahir ella i tu vau fer manetes, eh? - Sí... i tant... - Què et passa xicot? Et veig com a nerviós. No passa res. Benvingut a la vida familiar. Deixa-les a elles que xerrin i nosaltres a lo nostre. Creu-me, noi, això és el millor que es pot tenir: una vida tranquila i una dona amorosa. La Miranda insisteix a l'Èric en que s'assegui, li parla carinyosament durant dos minuts, li serveix una beguda i les dones tornen a la conversa privada. Passa el temps. Hora i mitja després de dinar, l'Èric va perdent la paciència. - Colta Joan, hauríem de sortir un moment, que hem de comprar una ampolla de cava. - Ah, home! Per això no pateixis que encara ens en… - L'Èric li fa una patada distretament. - Està bé, sortim una estoneta, noies. - Molt bé, cuideu-vos. Ambdós surten i van uns carrers més enllà. 29. L'Èric parla inquiet amb son germà. El Joan, ja lluny de casa d'ell, de l'Èric i l'Eva, li pregunta a son germà: - Vinga, Èric, em pots explicar què passa? - Volia parlar amb tu a soles. - Amb mi a soles, i no davant tothom? - Sí… A veure Joan, tu ets mon germà, ets un home i pots entendre millor sentiments d'home, ja m'entens. - En mi hi pots confiar. Som germans, home! - Doncs veuràs, la Miranda i jo... bé, que tinc decidit que quan s'acabi la setmana li diré directament que la nostra relació no continua, que la trenco. - Què!!!??? - espeta el Joan. - Però saps què estàs dient? Ignores la promesa de la Miranda, aquella que li va fer fer son àvia? I si la pobre se'n torna amb l'Armando? La Miranda és amiga meva, i no vull que torni amb l'Armando per a res! - Sí, ho entenc! Però... Mira, aquesta juguesca és... com t'ho diria jo... - L'Èric es mossega la llengua amb ràbia, senyal que li fa vergonya de confessar el que va a dir. - Només vaig fer aquesta juguesca perquè veiés a sí mateixa que podria desfer-se de l'Armando, incomplir la promesa de son àvia i buscar-se un altre noi lliurement. - Lliurement, dius? Lliurement, no! Mira, mentre tu eres a la feina solucionant averies inesperades, jo he parlat amb la meva dona i amb (el cel ho vulgui algun dia!) la teva dona, i he vist molt clar com la Miranda està entusiasmada amb tu. L'obligaràs a que ella es quedi sense tu, quan està enamorada de tu? Collonut! L'Èric fa expressió enfadada. El Joan intenta de calmar-lo i li pregunta suaument: - A veure, Èric, conta'm: per quins motius la teva relació amb la Miranda no podria funcionar. Durant uns vuit minuts, l'Èric li conta aquests motius. - Home, quin cas el teu… sí que entenc que tinguis dubtes. Jo en el teu cas no tindria aquests dubtes... però comprenc que la teva situació sigui diferent. Però escolta! Entenc que la Miranda la vulguis protegir de l'Armando, i que li facis de "mestre" per tal que ella es busqui una altra parella que (tal i com tu vols ara) no siguis tu. Però la Miranda t'estima... i es pensa que tu, a la teva manera, l'estimes! Èric, dis-me la veritat: tu, a ella, deixant-ho apart tot, no l'estimes? L'Èric posa cara entre enfada i trista. Es mossega varis cops el llavi inferior. Fa pinta com si es trobés indefens davant una dificultat. - Vinga, de debò: tu estimes a la Miranda? - No m'ho facis contestar! - No t'ha de fer vergonya dir que sí! - Bé, prou! - "Bé", ok, ok! No t'ho faré dir. I si tornéssim amb elles? Avancen uns passos cap a casa, però l'Èric subjecta suaument l'espatlla de son germà. - Escolta, Joan, sisplau, ni una paraula de tot això ni a l'Eva ni a la Miranda. - Però... - Sisplau! - Està bé, suposo que el secret de confessió no es pot trencar. Bé, per favor no en parlem més de tot això i provem de fer-les contentes a elles, que s'ho mereixen. Entren a casa. La Miranda ve i abraça l'Èric com l'enamorada de fa poc que és. - Hola carinyo. Portes el cava? - El cava? Ah, ejem... Doncs no. Ja m'ha convençut l'Èric que ja en teníem. I hem tornat aviat. - Sí - ja el Joan. - Més o menys. La Miranda es rasca el cap com a intrigada. - Bé, doncs res, mentre vosaltres tornaveu hem preparat unes neules i castanyes. Voleu menjar una mica? La resta de la vetllada passa tranquilament. L'Èric es comporta com si ni tant sols li hagués dit res al Joan, com si no passés res. Parla amb la Miranda, li fa algun petonet tímid a la galta de tant en tant, tots comenten algun tema de conversa, i com sempre la Miranda amb la seva cara d'enamorada ilusionada. En un moment de la conversa, la Miranda li recorda que demà diumenge ella ha quedat amb unes amigues, i vol que l'Èric li acompanyi, ja que, com a nuvi que és d'ella (malgrat sigui sota juguesca), ell li ha de fer de "public relations". Aleshores l'Eva es dóna compte que falta per fer una compra d'un sofà. I que precisament avui (l'hipermercat no tanca dissabte) seria el millor dia com per fer-ho. I com que cal la seva tarja, cal que hi vagi ella en persona estima (i confia en) el Joan, però pensa que, en una relació de parella, ambdós membres de la parella han de tenir economies independents, no necessàriament només per la possibilitat de ruptura matrimonial. Però aleshores l'Eva diu que preferiria anar acompanyada per anar xerrant, però com que algú ha d'endreçar la taula i fer alguna feina a casa, algú hauria d'acompanyar-la a ella i els altres dos quedar-se a casa. El Joan diu: - Bé, ja que sóc el teu home, suposo que he de venir amb tu. L'Èric i la Miranda ja es quedaran a endreçar a casa, ja sabran fer-ho. - No - Salta enseguida la Miranda. - El Joan és el que sap millor com ordenar la casa; que es quedi amb mi i jo l'ajudo a fer la feina domèstica. Crec que és millor que sigui l'Èric el que acompanyi a l'Eva. El Joan es disposa a contestar, però la Miranda li fa un cop de cama per sota de la taula, com si digués: "Segueix-me el joc, ja t'ho contaré després". - Molt bé, doncs, nois - diu el Joan. - L'Èric se'n anirà amb l'Eva a fer aquests assumptes mentre jo em quedo aquí a fer companyia i a ordenar la casa amb la Miranda. Cuideu-vos! Inesperadament, sense cap petició expressa de ningú, l'Èric s'adelanta, besa a la Miranda a la boca i li diu: - Bé, carinyo, no pateixis, ens veurem aviat, marxo amb la nostra, vull dir, la meva cunyada a fer uns assumptes. Diverteix-te. Ella li acaricia la galta i li diu: "Tu també, maco". El Joan s'ho mira tot i no ho entén. Perquè l'Èric fa aquestes mostres d'afecte a la Miranda en públic, i en privat planeja trencar la relació que té amb ella? Malgrat tot, es fan els acomiadaments pertinents i tothom fa les seves. La Miranda es queda amb el Joan a casa. I mentres, l'Eva montada en el cotxe amb l'Èric agafen la comarcal per anar a l'hiper. 30. La cunyada ilusionada. L'Èric i l'Eva (la dona de son germà) van en cotxe per la carretera. L'Èric condueix. L'Eva mira l'Èric i somriu. El jove filòsof es posa inquiet; sempre li ha estat quasi impossible fer-se la idea de ser massa atractiu a cap xica. Ell és conscient que l'Eva sent alguna cosa per ell, com ara també ho sent la Miranda. En el fons, les dones de la família no són tontes, comprenen bastant bé el malestar de l'Èric i l'últim que voldrien, almenys si poguessin impedir-ho, és que ell es sentís incòmode enlloc de benvingut. L'Eva li diu: - Mira Èric, ara que estem a soles, tu i jo, i no està cap de les dues nostres parelles - es referia, clar, al Joan i a la Miranda, - no sé perquè la Miranda ha insistit tant amb que ella i el meu home estiguessin junts... i no penso res dolent d'ells dos, clar... Però et vull dir que... L'Èric mira a la seva cunyada. Independentment de amb qui estigui casada, és molt guapa. Més que la Miranda, per dir-ho objectivament. Una cara preciosa i pel llarg. I uns pits de tamany generós. És d'aquelles noies que té un escote tant gran i generós, que té que anar molt tapada perquè no es noti el tamany del seu encant femení en aquest punt. Però l'Èric està inquiet. - No sé què em vols dir... - Mira, ets un home encantador, ets un dels meus homes preferits, de debò. Jo ja he trobat la meva felicitat amb un home, però no per això deixo de donar-me compte que tu vals molt. Si s'haguessin donat altres circumstàncies, altres situacions, jo estaria tant impacienta com tu com la Miranda. - Eva, recordes què va passar l'últim cop que vas posar-te molt afectuosa amb mi...? Ella es posa trista. Diu: - Recordo que no vaig fer més que dir-te lo excel.lent que eres... que ets... com a home, i quasi ens amenaces a mi i al Joan que no els voldries tornar a veure més! Ell es posa compassiu mentre va conduint poc a poc per poder xerrar. Els conductors els adelanten, però a l'Èric no li importa gaire. - Eva… Jo… Ho sento, no volia ser agressiu… mira, creu-me, mai t'he volgut fer mal. Només que sóc un noi tímid, i sempre m'ha costat obrir-me a la gent. Tu també ets una dona excel.lent. Jo... Ella somriu amb una rialleta. Mira amb cara alegre al seu cunyat, com volent dir amb gestos de mímica: "No passa res". - Saps, Èric? A mi em passa, i a la Miranda també. És una sensació que ens agrada. La rialleta. Sempre que veus tu que a l'altra persona li fa mal el que dius, et poses en pla modest o et poses a fer humor inofensiu, i les dones que et comprenem ens posem a riure perquè sabem que ets un bon tio, i ens fas sentir segures. I això, és un plaer que tu ens dones. Per molt que digui la gent, s'ha de ser fort a la vida però també bona persona. I tu tens la teva forma de ser bona persona. L'Èric està tens però somriu, i parla: - No sé… Et sonarà estrany que et digui això, però... - Digues-ho, carinyo. - M'estàs dient que la meva forma de ser atreu a una noia... A tu, a la Miranda... - ... com atreuria a d'altres, segur que sí... - Bé, doncs costa de fer-me'n la idea. - Doncs el millor remei contra això seria que et deixessis estimar per una noia. Jo no puc oferir-te això. Tu comprens millor que ningú que estic enamorada de ton germà i que ja tenim una vida amorosa molt organitzada. Però tinc esperances en la Miranda. Mira, Èric, et juro que parlo en nom meu i crec que també en la noieta que t'ha fet perdre la virginitat: t'estimem perquè vals, no perquè ens donguis cap pena. I jo, com a cunyada, et vull tenir afecte i vull ser, d'alguna manera, una dona una mica carinyosa per a tu. L'Èric la mira. - Ets una gateta deliciosa. Té molta sort el Joan d'haver-te trobat. - Gràcies, ho sé. Doncs jo, espero que t'adonguis de la sort que ha tingut la Miranda de trobar-te a tu, i que t'hi deixis estimar. Compren-ho, Èric! A mi m'agrada tant poc la solteria com a ella, i m'encantaria molt que et casessis amb una dona que fos segur que et fes feliç. - Ja... però no puc prometre que... Ep! Que gairebé em desvio. Ja hem arribat al centre comercial. De seguida aparcarem. L'Eva pensant: "Em costa de creure! És evident que, per un o altre motiu, l'Èric es resisteix expressament a la Miranda. He de descobrir els motius? He d'intervenir? O potser és un assumpte que hauria d'arreglar la meva amiga amb ell, i jo, malgrat ser la cunyada, no intervenir?". Els dos aparquen a un espai buit i entren al supermercat. L'objectiu: formalitzar la compra del sofà, carregar-lo al cotxe i retornar a casa. Mentrestant... Capítols 31 a 45